


Pretty In Glasses

by Jxrdxnmc



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drarry, Film AU, M/M, drarry au, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxrdxnmc/pseuds/Jxrdxnmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is an outcast at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hanging out either with his older tutor Hermione Granger, who volunteers at the schools library, or his quirky roommate Ron Weasley, who has a crush on him. When one of the rich and popular kids at school, Draco Malfoy, asks Harry out, it seems too good to be true. As Harry starts falling for Draco, he begins to realizes that dating someone from a different social sphere is not easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sirius wake up I'm leaving for school" Harry exclaimed  
"Just 5 more minutes love"   
"No, Sirius get up! You promised me that you would go and look at that job today!" Harry sounded exasperated, they'd had this conversation almost a million times, it didn't matter how much Harry loved his godfather, he was still a pain in the ass!   
Another groan from Sirius meant that Harry would have to take dramatic measures, he grabbed the blanket and threw it away from his semi-conscious relative earning another groan along with the almost incoherent mumble of "I'm up, I'm up" Harry sighed.   
Sirius beamed up at his godson from his position in bed "what's this? New glasses? Did you make those?" Harry shrugged "well come closer" Sirius exclaimed "let me get a better look at you" Sirius sighed with content "your parents would be so proud, you're so grown up and it's the first day of your last year, I'm getting old!" He mock cried.   
Harry chuckled, amused at Sirius' dramatics "you've always been old, now get up and have a shower, I'm leaving now but I promise I'll visit when I can, I'll call you every night if you want me too, I love you" Sirius actually let a real tear slip this time but wiped it away before Harry could realise "I love you too son, make me proud"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Harry walked towards the wall that separates muggles from the wizarding world he hears his quirky best friend Ron, run breathlessly towards him "Harry! Harry! May I admire you again today?" Harry sighed in minor acknowledgement but was still transfixed with getting through this wall, he slowly started jogging and picking up pace as he disappeared through the entrance to platform 9 1/3, Ron followed shortly after but had apparently lost Harry in the crowds, sighing he started to slowly make his way to the Hogwarts express, so deep in thought he didn't realise the wheel on his trolley had gotten stuck in a crack, flinging him over the top into a group of Slytherin girls "wellll hey there ladies, mind if I slither in?" He smirked, he was rewarded with a snort and upturned noses "listen ladies I bet we could work out a deal where either one or all of you could be pregnant by the holidays" he winked and tried to smirk suggestively, however his advances were immediately shot down with a chorus of "gross! Ew! Fucking Weasley" the most prominent comment came however from Pansy Parkingson, a short, pug faced looking girl who quite literally spat at Ron "Fuck off creep!" and was followed by her band of merry (wo)men onto the train.   
Ron sighed "this is going to be a very long year" he then departed in search again for Harry whom was already situated in a empty cabin, fantasising about potential love prospects this year.


	2. Meeting Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive at school and Harry seems to be in for a treat when one of the popular boys in school takes a slight liking to him.

When Ron had finally managed to find Harry (after the better part of an hour), asleep and drooling on the train he couldn't help watching in awe, he was in love with the messy haired boy after all.  
Ronald Weasley was bisexual and everyone knew it, he had no trouble hiding his sexuality and would come onto anyone with a pulse, which usually ended up with a broken nose or aching nether-regions, he didn't mind that though because at the end of the day he could always come back to Harry, of course the boy was completely oblivious to Rons evergrowing affection and barely payed him attention, Harry was trapped in his own little bubble and Ron was desperate to break through.  
Realising he too had been daydreaming (about his and harrys wedding) he suddenly shook his head, they'd arrived at Hogwarts and nearly everyone was off the train, he gently shook Harry warning him that they had to get off and Harry nodded saying that he had to quickly use the loo and to meet him outside.  
On his way to the toilet however Harry ran into none other than the man of his dreams Draco Malfoy (and his very fit friend Blaise) now when I say ran, I mean that Harry had hurtled towards Draco with his eyes trained to the floor not realising that Draco was there and flew into his chest, slightly winding the beautiful boy.  
"Watch where you're going scarface" Blaise spat at Harry  
"I'm s-sorry I was just um on my w-way to the loo"  
"Blaise stop terrorising people, he obviously didn't mean it did you Potter?" Draco raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at the significantly shorter boy in front of him  
"N-no of course not, I would never"  
"Whatever, come on Draco, if we hurry up Pansy might flash us again"  
Draco sighed and they slightly smirked at Harry whilst brushing away a stray hair on his face  
"Be careful next time goldenboy, wouldn't want you hurting yourself, would we?"  
Harry started to shake his head but realised that Draco was already gone, Harry sighed practically a puddle on the floor, he too thought this was going to be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so basically the chapters are going to be quite short because I do not like writing for long periods of time.  
> As you can probably guess if you've seen the film this is very loosely based on 'Pretty in Pink' one of my all time favourite films and I largely suggest that if you haven't seen it, you watch it because there are a few parts in this fanfic that'll immediately click if you have seen the film.   
> However I have tweaked certain parts to suit me better, meaning that this fanfiction will only have key moments from the film-enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another brief run in with Malfoy leaves Harry more than a bit flustered.

Harry was still laying on the floor dazed when Ron came to get him   
"Harry love, why are you laying on the floor? Nevermind, get up, the first years have already left on the boats and if you don't get off the train now it might end up taking you back to kings cross" Harry sighed as Ron half lifted him off the floor "He's beautiful Ron"  
"Who?" Ron exclaimed, a hint of jealousy in his tone  
"His ivory skin, those stormy eyes, what I would do just to have those eyes gaze upon my face but once more" Ron chuckled  
"Come on Romeo, let's get off the train and you can tell me all about this mystery lad that's got you spouting some Shakespearean bullshit" Harry didn't notice the slight wobble in Rons voice of course, Ron wouldn't let him, however if you listened hard enough, you might be able to hear the slight sound of his heart breaking, only slightly, well that's what Ron would tell himself.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"MALFOY?! SODDING MALFOY!" Ron screamed  
"Calm down Ron, you're attracting attention"  
"I DONT CARE, YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU CREAMED YOURSELF OVER BLOODY MALFOY" people started to stare as Harry's face went a horrendous shade of scarlet  
"I should hope so too, I mean have you seen me" a recognisable voice said whilst Harry yelped  
Ron had had enough and stormed off in a jealous rage, slamming a first years books out of their hands on the way, of course forgetting Malfoy was there Harry rushed over to the child, helping them gather their equipment whilst muttering half hearted apologies, the first year snorted and also stomped off in the opposite direction  
"Weasley obviously doesn't know how to take a joke right" Malfoy said once again behind Harry   
Harry sighed "he does, it's just he probably didn't expect you to make said joke and you caught him at a bad time"  
"Of course, what was he screaming about again? Ah yes you 'creaming' over me" Malfoy said with a wolffish grin   
"Uh- a-about that" Harry flushed red  
Malfoy walked Harry back until he was pressed against a wall and whispered in his ear seductively "as much as I'd like to see you cream over me, we have dinner in the hall" Malfoy trailed his fingers over Harry's crotch and ghosted his lips on Harry's neck, then he was gone, once again leaving Harry a puddle on the floor, a puddle with a slight problem, he'd just hope that Ron would save him some dinner because he'd be a bit late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, it was my birthday last week so I haven't had a chance to write, hope everyone is enjoying it so far

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Jk Rowling and I therefore do not take any credit for their creation, however I do take credit for my interpretation of them.


End file.
